Death In Life
by Bree Higgins
Summary: School field trips can be very uninteresting, but after an unexpected detour to Travis County, Texas, Bree, her friends, and her enemies have to put their survival skills to the test. Perhaps, even romance can form under the Texas sun. TommyXOC
1. Death: Chapter 1: Living Hell

[Disclamer- I do not own the TCM franchise, nor do I own the high school mentioned, all the characters created on my part are owned by me and are inspired by real life people. I know that the TCM movies took place in the late '60's early '70's and all of the characters should be dead, but this is a fictional fucking story, TCM was pure fiction and made to make people piss their pants. No bad mouthing my ideas, 'kay? Basicly it is the same characters, only they were born in the modern era. Tommy is, like, a sophmore, he dropped out of high school. Most of this is just me being, well, me. Enjoy, read and review!]

Part 1 - Death -

Chapter 1 - Living Hell - 

Walking through the half empty halls of the old high school, Bree Higgins, one of the least popular kids in the entire school, moved like a shadow, the low cut shredded tee she wore was covered by a Metallica jacket. Tight jeans, and sneakers. Suddenly she felt herself get shoved into a locker. Frank Harvey, the most popular guy who just happend to have it out for her. "Hey, baby.." he grinned sadisticly, and licked his lips and touched one of her breasts, grimacing Bree pushed him off her, "Fuck off!" spitting out the words she tried to look menacing, but failed. Being two feet shorter than him and much larger around the middle made her look more like a sixth grader, Bree turned and walked away.

"Hey, is that anyway to talk to the most popular guy in school?" Frank called after her, but she kept walking rolling her eyes at the comment, sure he is the most popular guy, but he was also a total dick. In grade school, they used to be friends. Then he started tormenting her. Poor Bree didn't know what to do. She had only just gotten back to school after a long illness, in which no one noticed she was gone, and now the names and things had started up again. Sometimes she wished she could just kill them all.

Passing locker after locker, the old familar names and greetings filled her ears, but she ignored it. The insantiy that came from her illness gave her a tough skin to all of the different and rude comments, sure they hurt but, sticks and stones, right? The old feeling of tears crept up her throat, why did they have to pick on her? Bree never did anything to them, but she didn't try to fit in either. Fitting in. What a concept. Did anyone ever really 'fit in'?

Glare at the skinny little things that made up most of the student body she turned right, and continued on her way out of the school, why they made schools like mazes, she would never know. But fortunatly, as the hall became more crowded, she knew she was headed the right way.

Moving through the now crowded halls, trying to get to the buses, she ignored the dog whistles and the rude comments. She was kinda pretty, but her weight and height got her teased the most. But this was just insane, dog whistles? Really? She shook her head, this would be her first school 'feild trip' in a long time. They where all headed to Texas for a special semmanare on phsycology, brilliant. Just what her doctors wanted her to do, read up on her mental illness. That had been why she had taken time off from school. If you can't put two and two together, Bree is bipolar. It is an insane mental illness. No cure. It just fucks with your emotions. Makes you crazy.

Nearly spitting in frustration she turned to a lock, her locker to be more exact, and punched it. Not caring that her fist would hurt like hell or that it was going to bleed, which it did, she just needed to releave some stress. A random teacher shouted at her, "No punching the lockers." She glared right back at him and scream, "I wouldn't punch a lock if I wasn't under stress from all these fucking kids calling me fucking mental!" Hehe, mental. That was a good one. Sure the teacher wanted to give her a detention, but from the way the hall became silent, it seemed like that wouldn't be the best idea.

She whipped around spun the lock combanation and ripped it open. Shoving her books in and grabbing her toxic waste bag out. It was filled with her 'toys', iPod, books, laptop. Her clothes and such were already on the bus. Kicking the door shut she glared at all of the kids. May have seemed mental to most of the kids, but Bree was just pissed at them. Storming off down an empty hallway she made it outside to the buses. Running over to a group of her friends she tackle hugged her friend Kristin, "Hey Krissy!"

Taller than her by a foot, Kristin hugged her back, "Did you have a good day?"

Snorting in displeasure Bree responded with a dirt look at Frank that was only a few feet away, "Like Hell I did, Frank keeps on messing with me!" Crossly she broke the hug and folded her arms over her chest.

Kristin in return cast him a deadly glare and looked back a her smaller friend, "Don't worry about him, he is just a fag that can't get laid."

Bree shrugged, "Come on everyone, lets get into the buses!" One of the teachers called out. Bree rolled her eyes. This was going to be a longe trip, but thank god for her sleeping pills. She got onto the bus and sat in the window set next to Kristin. Behind her sat Amira, and Auroa, infront of her was Matt and Logan. Popping two sleeping pills and chugging some water, she took out her head phones and iPod and put them in. Listen to a four hour loop of Metallica would sooth her nerves. A couple of kids in the seats across from them started making out, paper balls were tossed around in a sorta game of dodge ball. All to the beat of_ 'Where Ever I May Roam'_. One of her favorite songs. Someone tapped her on her shoulder, blinking away sleep, she turned around and saw Frank inches from her face. Frowning she put one small hand to his cheek. A sudden smile lighting her face. She slapped him. Hard. The sound rang out on the bus and all of the other students fell silent. Turning back around Bree muttered, "Next time, you wouldn't try that, will you Frank?" Chuckling to herself he grabbed Bree by her hair and pulled, receiving only a small grimace from her and a punch to the face by Kristin.

"Fuck off!" Kristin yelled other obsentiest at him and finally a teacher turned around and screeched, "Sit down, all of you!." Barely holding back laughter, all of the other kids started talking at once. Bree went back to listenning to Metallica, restarting the song_ 'Where Ever I May Roam'_. Closing her eyes she slowly fell into a very vivd dream.

_Standing in a meat packaging facility, Bree looked around. Blood covered everything, and the only other living thing in the room was a man. Tall with long black hair. A mask covered the bottom half of his face, but their was something familiar about him. Tilting her head she started forward, but everything disolved like paint in the rain as she took her first step. A voice not her own echoed around her mind, "Death will find you soon, child, but only in death will you find a life for yourself."_

Startled out of her dream by Kristin shaking her out of it, "Wh-What? What's going on?"

Kristin smiled saddly, "You slept for almost two days."

Bree sat up quickly, now wide awake, "Shit! Are we there?"

Kristin shook her head and pulled the headphones off Bree's head, "No, we ran out of gas in a place called Travis County, Texas." Bree put two and two together, they almost made it.

The song _'Don't Tread On Me' _blared out of the headphones now around Bree's neck. She scratched her head, "Fuck, I need a shower." Streching her arms and legs, she yawned slightly. "Thanks for waking me." Suddenly the sound of a siren filled the air, along with the moans of frustration from half of the sophmore class of Lee Davis High.

Entering the bus was a man of about fifty or sixty. Graying hair, he must be a sheriff of Travis County, glaring at him, Bree looked out the window and put her headphones back on. Kristin poked her about ten minutes later. "What now?"

She jerked her head in the direction of the Sheriff, "Can I help you, sir?" Bree made her voice sickly polite, kinda rude but, Bree had never been big on athoraty. He grabbed her hand and told her to 'get the fuck off the bus'. Jerking her from her seat, Bree protested, and nearly fell. The whole bus began to spin. "Shit, I slept way too long!" Pushing her out of the bus, he told everyone to follow suit.

After putting her hands on her head and waiting for a while, she saw that the no other buses were there. This misery buisness filled her with hate. Did this cop guy really think that Bree could be tricked easily? Putting her hands down she looked around. The earlier fear that came from her dream came back to her. Was it right? Was death really near for her? The cop went to his truck and called someone named 'Monty' and told him to come and tow the bus to his house. He looked over at Bree and motioned for her to come over to him. She did, but moved slowly, hesitant. "What is it?"

"Yer gonna ride with me. The others will get towed back with Monty, my brother." Nodding, Bree reached into her back pocket and pulled out a packet of cigarettes. Sticking one of in her mouth she offered him the packet.

He shook his head, "I don't smoke." She shrugged and stuck it back into her pocket.

"Sorry about earlier. I have to put on a bit of a show to keep those assholes on the bus off my back." She spoke around the cancer stick and pulled a lighter out of her pants pocket. Lighting up, she spoke again, "Any food where we're going?"

"Kid, you don't know what kinda trouble yer in do you?" He spoke in a rough tone, but he ment well.

Shrugging Bree replied, "Don't care. Sooner I die, the sooner I can get the hell away from the jerks on that bus."

The sheriff spoke with a smirk now, "I like you, we are gonna get along just fine. My name is Hoyt." He stuck out one hand which Bree shook.

"Name's Bree." She took a long drag from the cig, and took it from her mouth, blowing smoke from her nose. She tugged at her shirt and took a step back. Throwing the cig on the ground she stamped it out with one sneaker. "So, we heading out?" He nodded and hopped into the car. Bree walked around to the other side, and got in. Buckling up she put her headphones on, "You don't mind do you?"

He shook his head, "Why should I?" Bree shrugged again, and started tapping her foot to_ 'My Friend Of Misery'_. A few minutes laiter, they reached a beat up Texas mansion. It would look nice if they cut the grass and repainted it. But, she wasn't complaining. Nicer than her fucked up house. "This the sheriff's station?"

His reply was simple, "No, it's Momma's house." She openned her door and stepped out. The looming mansion gave her chills. Following Hoyt into the decript old home, she instantly felt at home. The place was covered in dust, but it was still clean, in a way.

Sitting in the living room watching the evening news was an older lady. She was a bit plumper like Bree, but looking up, she swiftly got to her feet. "Hello, Hoyt, who is this little one?"

"Her name is Bree, I thought our Tommy deserved a treat." Frowning Bree became confused, but she kept her mouth shut about it. As if hearing his name, a large man with a mask made of some kind of leather came out of the shadows. His long black hair covered his face. Staring at him she blinked a few times. Her dream hit her again. Her time must be up. Or was it?


	2. Death: Chapter 2: Meet Thy Maker

[Disclamer- Again, I do not own the TCM franchise, I only wish I did, Bree and the others are mine, and I have a little contest. I you can find the quote from the move TCM: The Beginning, then I will write a story with your choice of characters/whatever thing character are from/and setting. All of that is up to you, give me a vague idea and it will become a master peice. Thanks for reading, and please review!

WARNING: This Chapter contains minimual amounts of fluffiness!]

Part 1 - Death -

Chapter 2 - Meet Thy Maker -

Glancing back at the older woman, and Hoyt she looked confused, "Wh-what are you talking about?" Looking between them and back to Thomas, "Woah, I am not a slut! Don't even go there! You want a slut, go back to that bus and get a blonde! They let anything male near them." As if on que Hoyt burst out laughing. Must have been the look on Bree's face, or maybe it was something Bree said, but whatever it was it made him howl with laughter.

"Girl, you crack me up! Smart as a whip this one is!" By now he was doubled over, on a review of what she said, her lips twitched into a kind of half smirk.

The woman chuckled and spoke up, "My name is Luda Mae, but you can call me MaeMae. Hun, do you want to help me in the kitchen?" Nodding eagerly, she followed MaeMae into the kitchen and slipped on and apron, rolling up her selves, she got to work. "Will you take care of the soup while I start the biscuts?"

"Sure thing, MaeMae!" Humming a sad little tune while she checked the soup, it tasted a little bland. Needed hot sauce. A shot of this and hit of that, and bam! Tastes like heaven, not a bit of difference. Still humming her little tune she stirred the soup.

"Smells good in here Lulu!" Monty wheeled himself into the room and chuckled at her disaproving glare.

"Now Monty, I am a grown woman, you shouldn't be calling me such things!" He laughed at the comment, and Bree couldn't help but stifle a chuckl of her own. This family seemed nice, much better than the family she came from. Ignoring the loud footsteps that came up from behind her, Bree glanced to see Thomas motioning to me with his arms. Not speaking. That confused her, but, she had friends weirder than that. So no big deal.

Catching him staring at her happened more than once, each time he glared at her creepily. It made her feel very uneasy. Calling over to MaeMae, Bree half turned and spoke, "Soup's done!" Luda Mae came over and tasted it.

"Child, this is the best damn soup I ever tasted!" Luda Mae exclaimed in surprise. Blushing lightly she cast a glance to Thomas.

"Well, my Mom always told me that I had the magic touch with food." Thomas got up and walked to them, shaking the house under his feet. Fear crept up her spine but she kept smiling. He motioned with his hands that he wanted to try it.

"Now Thomas, you have to wait till supper." She said sternly. Monty began to protest indicating that he wanted to try some. "Boys. Go set the table, you can eat some after that." They both rushed from the room, the clinking of plates, and a few shouts later they where biscuts and veggies were finished, so Luda Mae and Bree started carting things into the dinning room. Thomas grunted and made the motion that he wanted to eat some of it now again. Luda just shook her head. "Sorry Tommy, it is too late." Cupping her hands around her mouth she called out, "Hoyt, supper's ready!' The sound of boots hitting wood came from above, Bree didn't know yet, but all of the students from the bus had been gagged and tied up in the basement during her drive with Hoyt. Their dinner was more than likely the boy that had called out the window.

Spotting a chainsaw on the table, covered in fresh blood, Bree couldn't help but stick her fingers in the red liquid. Rubbing her fingers together and not knowing that Thomas was watching with curiousity, as Bree licked the blood from her hands. Still unnoticest to her was the softening of his eyes. She was definatly not a normal child. Then it hit her. If Monty was here, then where her classmates?

Sitting down to her first real meal in a long time, Bree looked up from her plate, "Thank you for having me for dinner, but, um, what about my classmates on the bus?" Luda looked over at Hoyt whom had a small smile on his face. It turnned into a grin.

"Yer eaten the one that stuck his head out the window." Not even a glimmer of shock passed over her face. Thomas started drumming his hand on his leg nervously, her face twitched into a smile that grew into a grin, looking down at her plate she started to chuckle. It grew into an all out fit of laughter.

"That son-of-a-bitch got what was comming to him!" Calming down she wipped the tears from her eyes and started eating again. After the shocked silence went on for a few more minutes, she glanced up, "What?" Looking at the shocked expressions, MaeMae smiled brightly.

"Hun, do you want to stay here?" Asking her question, Bree felt tears threaten to over whelm her.

"Not like my fucking parents would care! Sure, I'll stay." She felt sure of her answer. Scared that they would eat her like they did her classmate, she would go along with it. Hoyt shrugged and started eating. Tommy was as silent as ever, glancing at his new family member every now and then. Eating three plates of the soup, Bree felt like she was going to pop. Everyone took their dishes to the kitchen. Offering to help her hostess out with the dishes Bree said, "Here let me help you with those MaeMae."

MaeMae just told her to go with the boys into the living room, there was going to be a showing of the movie _'Phantom Of The Opera'_. Bree clapped her hands together, "That's one of my favorites!" She scurried into the living room and sat next to Thomas on the couch. Half way threw the movie, she felt her eyes starting to droop and she began to nod off.

Curling up next to Thomas like a cat, she fell into a peaceful sleep. The first time she had ever slept without the need for pills or staying up into the wee hours of the morning. Unaware to her was the fact that Thomas was watching her sleep. Hoyt whispered lowly, "Take her upstairs, she needs to rest." When Thomas didn't move he got louder, "Now, boy!"

Nearly leaping off the couch he picked up Bree and cradled her in his arms. Like a small child, Bree curled into a small ball nuzzling Thomas's broad chest. Sound within a dream a bomb could have gone off and she would still be asleep. After a quick walk up the stairs, Thomas set Bree down as gently as he could, but she had a vice like grip on his shirt. Her brow twitched. Nightmares over took Bree. Crying in her sleep Thomas became confused. Why did she twitch in her sleep like that? Was she faking it? He could remember have fits in his sleep that startled him awake, Momma would alway be their when he woke up, so he gently sat on the bed with Bree still in his arms and rocked her like a baby.

Slowly her grip let up as the Nightmare passed into something more soothing. Beads of sweat had formed on her head and Thomas gently wipped them away. Pulling down the sheets with one hand he placed her in the bed with the other; kissing her head lightly. Momma always did that when he got scared.

Looking at the little gem he had found, he realized he didn't hate her like he thought he did. That very first time he saw her, there had been a strange light in her eyes. The way she smiled, her laugh. All of it made his heart ache. Fighting the urge to touch her face again he slipped from the room silently. All he wanted was to see her smile. That smile made his hands shake and butterflies flutter in his stomach. She wasn't scared of him and that was a start. The start of what? Who cares.


End file.
